Friends Forever
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: Konata and Kagami are having a sleepover. How will this turn out? One-Shot. Please R


**Friends Forever**

**First Lucky Star fic in a good while. Might be a little rusty haha.**

* * *

Konata Izumi and Kagami Hiiragi were having a sleepover at Konata's house since there was no school for the next few days. They asked Tsukasa and Miyuki if they wanted to come as well, but the both refused. Tsukasa had said she wanted to spend some time with her mother while Miyuki said she was going on vacation with her mother.

"I'll get you this time, Konata!" Kagami said as she threw a punch right at the other girl. Konata skillfully ducked and weaved in to grab Kagami.

"I got you, Kagamin…" She said before tossing the other. Kagami had a look of bewilderment on her face as she stared at the screen.

_**PLAYER 1 WINS! CONTINUE?**_

"You are way too good at these things. Don't you ever do anything else? You know, besides playing games or reading manga or watching anime?" Kagami huffed as she set down the controller. She always got annoyed when she lost in video games.

She was naturally competitive and everybody knew that she got really into things that she saw as a contest. Konata gave her cat-like smile at the girl.

"Of course, Kagamin. Didn't you forget that I am a brigade leader as well? You remember when you came and joined my brigade at the café." She said while jabbing the girl in the ribs with her elbow. Kagami had a flashback at Konata dressed as an anime character and dancing on stage.

She did have to admit that the girl was passionate, even if she was slightly annoying at times.

"Yeah, yeah, of course I remember. You were hounding us the entire time we were there." Kagami said. She glared at the smaller girl and wondered how she could be so smart and so stupid at the same time. She didn't want her friend to end up with nothing in life because she didn't take school seriously. She audibly moaned at the conundrum plaguing her mind at the moment.

"Are you alright, Kagamin? That was a pretty heavy moan. You weren't bitten by any strange people on your way over here were you? Do you have a fever? Feel nauseous? Let me see. Is your skin starting to grey? Those are the first signs you know and then BAM we would have a Kagami zombie on our hands." She said while eyeing Kagami down.

Kagami brought her fist down on the girl's small cranium and watched her hit the floor with a satisfying thud.

"Ow…Kagamin, why are you so mean to me? I am only joking with you." Konata whined rubbing her head and sitting up. She saw Kagami stand up and turn around. Konata figured she would suggest something else to do for the time being. Actually, she would ask Kagami what she wanted to do.

"Kagami…What would you like to do now? Anything you want, I promise." Konata said. She figured she had been controlling the situation for too long and would give the other girl a chance to pick something to do. Kagami turned around and hugged the smaller girl. Konata actually gasped at this. Kagami was never one to do things like this at all.

"Can we just talk for awhile? Please, Konata. I just want to talk to you seriously for once. I feel that we are not as close as we should be. I have actually felt bad about it lately." Kagami said sincerely. Konata was shocked at this. Kagami wasn't mad? What was going on?

"Alright, we can do that. Let me go get us some tea. I'll be right back." Konata said as she went downstairs to grab them something to drink. Kagami sat down and sighed. She was surprised with herself as well. Normally, she would have blown up on Konata, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to become angry at the otaku.

"What is wrong with me? Am I seeing her as something different now? I don't feel mad and I feel sorry for hitting her." She said as she looked at the hand she had hit Konata with. After a few more minutes, Konata came back into the room with two cups of tea and some pocky.

"Here, Kagami. I brought you these since I know they are your favorite." She said offering Kagami a stick of the strawberry sticks. Kagami's eyes brightened when she saw this and happily took one.

"Thanks, Konata!" She said as she started nibbling on it. Konata sat down and nodded.

"So, Kagami, what did you want to talk about?" She asked nervously. She wasn't sure why she was nervous, but she thought it might have something to do with the other girl's lack of a temper. She scooted slightly closer and leaned in to hear what she had to say.

"Well, Konata…We have known eachother for a couple of years now. I know I may not be the best friend ever and you do get on my nerves." She said. After hearing this, Konata hung her head. She was about to hear Kagami say that she doesn't want to be her friend anymore. She was about to start crying. She only teased her because she cared about her.

"Kagami, I—" She was cut off by Kagami raising a hand. Kagami shook her head at the otaku and continued speaking.

"I was about to say that while you do get on my nerves, I can say that you are my best friend. As my best friend, I want to see you happy. While I know that you like games and anime, I don't want to see them consume your life and you end up doing something you regret later. Konata, I would not want any other person as my best friend. I also don't want you to stop teasing or being you, just take things more seriously, alright?" Kagami said sweetly. She had been thinking of what to say while the other girl was getting the tea and snacks. Konata started crying at this point. She felt so relieved that what she had thought was going to happen, didn't happen.

"Kagami…I…I…Thank you… I will try to take things more seriously and I think of you like my best friend to. I really enjoy being around you and I hope nothing ever changes. I want to live like this forever with you and Tsukasa and Miyuki." Konata said as she moved forward to hug the girl. Kagami returned the hug and smiled at the girl.

"Of course, Konata. I will always be here for you. Now how about we watch some anime before we go to sleep?" Kagami said. Konata's eyes lit up and she turned on her DVD of Air. The two girls snuggled up close to eachother as they watched until the late hours of the night. Kagami noticed that by the end of the anime, Konata had fallen asleep nestled on her shoulder. She stroked the blue hair of the small girl and smiled.

"Konata, you really are my best friend, and we will be like this forever, I promise."

* * *

**END**

**Once again, first lucky star fic in awhile. Been writing a lot of Blazblue lately. Still am going to be writing a lot of blazblue as well but I will try and squeeze some lucky star fics in here as well. Please R&R and enjoy all of my stories as that is what I am here to do :S**

**-Echoesofmercy**


End file.
